Undress Your Beast
by GeekMonster9
Summary: Marriage wasn't that easy when it comes to humans for Sasuke. Sakura had to marry Sasuke to save her family from the devastating loss of The Haruno Garments. What deep trouble might she be plunging into? What's the reason behind the mutual nightmares both Sasuke and Sakura have? Ratings may change in later chapters.
1. The Beast

**A/N: Hey there. I know I am not that good at writing stories or fanfics but wrote it anyways. Enjoy, and review please? :3 **

* * *

><p>The crowd roared with applause as the singer was visible. He was a 'dream-come-true' human to the teenagers these days.<p>

_Sasuke Uchiha _

"Hey there, Tokyo!" He greeted as the crowd went wild with every single word he pronounced. Cheering increased to hundreds, thousands and probably millions!

"We've got a new single, featuring one of the hottest and sexiest dolls of all time," The answer was pretty much clear to the crowd right now and heavy cheering begin again.

"Ino Yamanaka!" The music boomed and fireworks cracked. The crowd went wild with excitement as the singer gracefully danced her way to the ground from above with several strings attached to her waist. Her mermaid attire was in blue which perfectly matched her sapphire eyes. The scene was too damn picturesque with Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka present on stage. Some teenagers fainted with the amount of heat present there.

"Hello Tokyo!" She threw her angelic voice. "So, as the Uchiha-Hotshot said before," she flashed her incredible smile to the Uchiha. "We are here with a new single that'll be released this month's upcoming Friday! We are gonna sing a demo of it."

"The song's called 'Broken'," finished Sasuke."So, who's up for it?" Again the crowd boomed.

_I wanted you to know, _

_That I love the way you laugh. _

_I wanna hold you high, and steal your pain,_

_Away..._

* * *

><p>"Darling, you just can't hand over our girl to <em>them<em>!" A certain mother of someone burst into tears. "_They_ are rich, and would do anything to get their wealth up, Love is meaningless in _them! They _are tremendously greedy and can't keep our daughter happy!" criticisms were endless in her words.

"Calm down, dear!" spoke the father trying his best to comfort his wife."_They_ may be spoiled and ruthless to us, but trust me, when the marriage is successful, we can form a bond with the company and win our position back."

"I am not talking about the company and it's position!" The wife protested, with a loud scream. "I don't even care whether we die in starvation, but what matters is our daughter! Our daughter's happiness! I can't live peacefully if she is handed to one of those rich jerks!" She broke down.

From a distance, the daughter watched. She couldn't stand her mother's pain and agony over her.

_Sakura Haruno. _

The Haruno Garments Co. recently drowned its business when the Garment Factory caught fire. This resulted in the burning of many expensive fabrics and the goods which had to be exported abroad. Luckily, no worker died but many were violently injured. The owner couldn't keep up with the loss, and thus, was bankrupt. On the other hand, the Uchiha Electronics Company Ltd. offered a contract to the Haruno owner. It is that, if they hand over their daughter to the Uchihas for an arranged marriage with their youngest son, they would help them with their bankruptcy.

The Uchiha Electronics Ltd. are one of the largest electronic producers in the whole wide world. The Uchihas were rumored as Vampires, which was too ridiculous to believe and not true. I mean, there was no way bloodsucking beings existed in the modern world, right? It was also said that they could change their eye colors to a 'bloody' red one.

Sakura knew all about the contract and the company's bankruptcy. She also knew about the suffering of her family, and couldn't stand it. It hurt. Hurt like a katana plunging deep into the heart and piercing all the life she had, whenever her mother cried about the idea of her stepping into an unknown family. A family no one knew about. Hearing her mother's protests and criticisms about the Uchihas, Sakura was sure of them being sadists, jerks, and spoiled. She also knew that they were a type of people who would do anything to get what they wanted. The worst of all is that, she didn't even know her future husband personally. Sure she have heard about him in magazines, internet and televisions. He was none other than- "So, it's Sasuke Uchiha. I have to sacrifice myself. There is no way I'll let my family suffer. I must do it!" She made up her mind and opened the door to her parents' room interrupting their private conversation. Seeing Sakura, her mother wiped away her tears and began with a fake smile,"Is there anything you want, dear?"

"I wanted to talk about the arranged marriage." spoke Sakura with confidence, with no sign of nervousness in her voice or stuttering.

Her mother looked at her husband, then back at Sakura with a worried face, vanishing the fake smile she had on seconds before. "Listen, you don't have to-"

-"Mother, stop it. Stop your whining about my happiness. My happiness comes when my family is happy. Let me do what I wish. I'm a big girl now. Let me find my life."

Sakura's mother burst into tears again. _I dont want her to go through all of this. These matters are too young for her. I hate myself so much! I failed to be the parent who would keep her away from the business world, and failed to give her the happiness she deserves._

-"Father, when do plan on arranging the meeting with the Uchiha CEO?" asked Sakura.

-"Umm.. honey, are you sure you're okay with the marriage?" her father's voice in a concerned tone.

-"Yes, I've made up my mind. And besides, I am already 19 and done with my studies almost. The exam after 3 months decides my profession. Arrange the meeting in a day or two." with that, she closed the door and ran to her room with tears streaming down her face._ Why am I crying?_ _Did I do the right thing? A fool I am. I mustn't cry. I chose this by myself. _

_'And inside I realized, that I am the one confused.'_

* * *

><p>The performance by the two heart-throbs were finally finished. They bowed and went to the backstage where the other singers and their personal assistants were present. Sasuke in an exhausting gesture called his personal assistant," Karin, when's the next shift?"<p>

Said girl called Karin looked at the register to check. "Sir, today's shift is pretty much complete, except for a meeting which you have later tonight with your father. You have 5 hours to rest until the next meeting." The red-headed girl smiled. They both went to Sasuke's personal room while talking.

"Oh kay, could you give me a massage? I feel exhausted." His tone was more of a seduction than a tired one. He winked, and took of his shirt revealing his well-toned chest and abs.

Karin blushed a red tomato at this. "S-sure, sir. A-anything for you." She stuttered.

Karin started the process and slowly, gradually, she was getting drowsy. _What's with this? Why am I passing out? _

Her massages were getting slower and softer as each seconds passed by. At one point, she dropped off. Sasuke smirked, a twisted one. "Weak and pathetic humans. Dropping off like that in one wink."His sadistic voice came. He pulled her in a couch and was about to attack her neck, then suddenly came Deidara behind him. "Uchiha, stop this. Stop with your games with the humans. If you continue like this, your little secret would be revealed soon. Suspicions and rumors are flying around, ya'know. Try to control that beast living with you. Stop attacking live humans. If you need blood, like really that much, go to the blood bank." Finished the yellow-haired vampire behind Sasuke.

"I hate stale drink, for your information." Said Sasuke in a bored tone. "I prefer hot flowing blood that dwells in humans. Now get the hell out of here, and let me finish what I started." Sasuke turned his back on Deidara, and grabbed Karin by the neck again. Deidara performed some kind of handsigns behind and got hold of Sasuke's arms and legs with invisible chains. "Let me go, you lifeless bastard!" Sasuke winced in pain, struggling for freedom.

"I'm afraid, I can't allow you to continue with your vulgar actions any further. I can't turn down Itachi's orders." replied Deidara firmly.

"Curse that damned Itachi!" He screamed his lungs out. Karin was still unconscious. Sasuke's scream caused other vampire superstars like Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru to barge into the room.

"Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto stared at the Uchiha. "Are you seriously okay, or what?!" Naruto shook his bestfriend. -"Fuck off, Dobe!" Sasuke hissed.

"So, he lost control again, I suppose." Said Ino, with a pitiful voice.

Shikamaru yawned," What a drag!"

Karin started shifting in her sleep. She was recovering from the magic Sasuke casted upon her.

"This girl might wake up any time now, I must go. I request you people to watch over this Uchiha brat." Deidara withdrew his jutsu, and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Karin woke up from the deep sleep, and was surprised to find all the superstars in front of her. She was embarassed.

"You woke up, girl." Said Shikamaru in a bored tone. "You got us worried, especially Sasuke. You passed out suddenly and Sasuke called for help. We were about to call the medical but you woke up." He had a million ways to lie.

"I am so sorry to worry everyone." She felt embarrassed with guilt.

_"She's apologizing for someone else's fault." _thought Ino.

"Karin-chan," said Naruto. "No need to apologize! " He flashed his wide smile. Karin smiled back at Naruto's comforting words.

"Oh, Uchiha Sir! You have a meeting with your father! Quickly, we need to get ready!" she said in haste.

"Hn, let's go. You people get dismissed." Sasuke bade them."Thanks for your help though." He rolled his eyes, sarcasm rolling off his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was it? :3 Review please? :3 I want to know if this fanfiction is okay or not to continue. So, feedbacks please! :)**


	2. Humans and Vampires

**A/N: Felt like updating the second chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Karin and Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha company's office building. Sasuke knew that there was going to be a 'private' talk between him and his dad so, he dismissed Karin.<p>

"You are dismissed. Come tomorrow morning and we'll go to the radio station for an interview hosted by Mr. Hyuga."

"Yes, sir!" Karin bowed.

Sasuke nodded and entered the building. It was only 8 o'clock at night.

* * *

><p>As he entered the building, every workers and support stuffs bowed to him as a greeting. He nodded at them. He got the elevator and hit the 13th floor button to his father, Fugaku Uchiha, who is the CEO of The Uchiha Electronics Ltd., a world-wide electronic business.<p>

He entered his father's personal office room to find him doing some heavy-bundle of paper work. Fugaku lifted his eyes from the papers and smirked at his son,"Long time, no see, Sasuke. You seem too much busy for your tight schedule."

Sasuke smirked back, almost the same 'smirk' face as his father. "You are pretty much correct there. Perks of gaining such fame and success." Just like his father, he had that proudness of himself in his character.

"Have a seat. Do you want anything in particular to drink?"

"Yeah sure, since you ask."

Fugaku took 2 glasses from the shelf and poured some blood wine of the finest qualities from Paris. "So, how's mom?" asked Sasuke taking a shot.

"She is doing fine. The mansion is pretty much silent and empty without you and Itachi around. I quite miss those days when you and Itachi were small. It made the house so much lively and fresh. Now, with only two of us, it's quite dead."

Sasuke was awestruck at this and broke out into a gentle laugh. "I'll try visiting the mansion sometime. So, may I know the reason of my presence here? Sasuke went to the main part of the conversation.

"Oh, it is that we are getting you married to the Haruno girl. You remember that pink haired youth at our 'Uchiha-Haruno' partnership business party? We signed a contract amongst us that we would help eachother if one's business drowned somehow. Their business drowned recently and we had to help them. I had a talk with your mom about this, and she quite liked that Haruno girl. So, she wanted me to help them in one condition. It is that, the Harunos must submit their daughter to us. I imposed this idea to Mr. Haruno and he at first refused our proposal. Then few hours ago, he called me again to arrange a meeting in a day or two about this marriage matter. Their daughter agreed to our proposal. We are having a dinner night with the Harunos. You must come." finished the Uchiha CEO.

"What the hell?!" asked Sasuke. He was very much shocked at his parents' abnormal traits. "How can you let me marry a human?! You people already know that there is no way vampires and humans can marry. This is just fucking ridiculous! Why can't I marry another vampire, and just give them the help they need?!" He was shouting now.

"I can help them any time I want-" The CEO was cut off. "Then just fucking do it!"

"Sasuke!" his father was angry now. "Language! You are marrying her and that's final! There are reasons why I can't let you marry another vampire."

"May I hear those reasons?" Sasuke said, showing his cold tone. _I can't do this! I don't want to hurt another human like I was about to hurt Karin. _

"Vampire girls, most of them are out of character nowadays. They can't love you. They'll marry you for your wealth, and when they are finished with it, they'll leave you for another man. We don't want that to happen. We want you to have a women, who would love you for who you are, and support you until the end."

"How do you know that humans are caring and loving?" There was no way Sasuke would lose to this argument.

"They are different, I can feel it. Especially that Haruno girl. She is sensitive in her feelings, and can't hurt others for her own good. She would sacrifice anything to keep her loved ones happy. You may wonder about my knowledge of that girl. The thing is, I have a very close relationship with the Yamanaka clan. The chief, Inoichi Yamanaka's daughter, Ino Yamanaka, is a very good family friend of the Harunos and is like a sister to the Haruno girl. Your mother and I had a private meeting with Ino and she provided the information we needed. Son, trust me, she would make a very good lover of yours. She can help us with our business as well."

_Ino is their friend...? Wondered Sasuke._

"Like hell I care!" Sasuke was furious now and jumped out of his spiral chair. "Always this business! Business, business, business! You do know that I lose my control around humans, right? What happens if I hurt her? What happens if she gets to know about our family being bloodsuckers?!"

"She'll get to know it eventually even if you don't hurt her. I don't think she will leave you, or us if she gets to know about our secret. If she leaves, her family won't be helped from their disaster." Fugaku stepped closer to his son,"We ain't called the 'masterminders' for nothing. It's already 9. I'll see you tomorrow night at La'Corde Hotel. Dress well, goodnight for now."

Sasuke was still very much crossed at his parents' abnormal descisions. He left the office without a proper farewell and drove himself to his apartment, a place where he stayed nights at Tokyo._Today sure was another hell of a fuck! I wish everything was normal for me like the other vampires. I hate my inside so much! Especially the beast living within me. There is no way guaranteed I'll stay calm when I am married to the Haruno girl. _His thoughts consumed him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for today. Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	3. The Comfort

**A/N: The third chapter is out! :'D Thank you so much for the reviews, people! Much appreciated! :3 **

* * *

><p><em>"Sa-ku-ra," her name melodically rolling off his tongue. "Don't runaway. Fill me with your blood." He threw a bitter laugh at her. <em>

_"No, don't come any closer!" she was shaking from the sensation he was giving to her. She was afraid of the monster creeping closer to her, showing his sharp, long fangs. His eyes blazed a red flame of commas swirling dangerously. His grin grew wider."Please..." Sakura's tears streamed like that of a waterfall. She got up from her sitting position and tried running away but the creature pinned her against the cold wall, burning her eyes with his sharingan. She recognized the face. It was her fiancé. She tried resisting the grip but he was too strong to let go. _

_Her cries and pleas never reached his ears. "So pure." he licked her earlobe. -"Please... Stop!" her voice was barely audible."So innocent." he licked her lips, and bit it to draw out a little blood. Her breathing became difficult."The blood of a Virgin." Those devilish fangs were sunk deep into the throat. _

Sakura screamed her lungs out at the painful contact shaking everything around her. She opened an eye to see that she was on her bed, blankets wrapped around her body. She turned on the lamp. "It was just a dream, then." Her sweat dropped, and found herself difficult to breath. After few seconds, her breathing relaxed and calmed herself down in a nervous laughter. "This is ridiculous! I don't even know why I dreamt of vampires at the first place, and even that of my fiancé! "It was 3 am at midnight.

She heard footsteps to her door and her parents barged into the room. Sakura's mother pulled her closer to the chest and whispered, " Honey, are you alright? We heard you screaming." she kissed her forehead lightly. Sakura pulled away from the warm embrace. "Mom, I am fine. It's just a silly nightmare."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" came her father's worried voice.

"Father, really! I am fine. Now you people get some sleep. I'm sorry to bother you."

Both the parents looked at eachother exchanging worried glances. The father took the daughter's hand and pressed it warmly. "It's fine. Call us if you need anything."

Sakura nodded, and watched as her parents exit the room by pulling the door shut.

"I need to rest as well. Maybe I am not getting enough sleep, that's why having silly nightmares." she turned off the lamp and threw herself to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em>She was strangled to the ground with bruises and cuts all over her body. She had that expression of fear on her face. Her pink hair tangled in knots. Her weak, petite figure excited him, and he knew he won't calm down until he took her completely. Part of him wanted to end the molestation of the girl right now and then, but his mind refused to follow. "Sa-ku-ra," he melodically chanted her name. Oh, how much he loved seeing that panicking face she held! His mind went wild at her pleas and begs to stop. He lost control. When she tried to runaway, he pinned her against the cold wall and began torturing that innocence of hers. Soon enough, he sunk his painful fangs deep into her throat to earn a deafening scream from the girl. He smirked while drinking the warm, delicious drink, satisfied with his thirst. <em>

Sasuke jumped out of his bed and cursed himself loudly. "Fuck! I screw everything up in dreams as well!" He sat on the edge of the bed, his face down in the direction of the floor, unaware of another presence in the same room.

"Little brother,you finally woke up." came a deep voice who Sasuke recognized as his older brother's. _Itachi Uchiha. _

He was sitting with his right-leg crossed with the other on a sofa. He was wearing his usual Akatsuki cloak which had red clouds printed over the black clothing. He joined the Akatsuki Organization few years before Sasuke's career as a singer. The Akatsukis however, eliminate supernatural creatures who are in the black list. Those who commit brutal crimes with the same race or other beings like werewolves, fairies, humans etc are eliminated by the Akatsukis. The Akatsuki consists of many different kinds of beings except for humans, and one of them is Itachi, who is a vampire.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Sasuke didn't even care how rude his 'greeting' was.

"Now, now, little brother. Is this the way you welcome your sibling?" his voice held that annoying 'mock' which is very much familiar to Sasuke since his childhood.

"You are not welcomed here!" Sasuke hissed at his sibling. "How come you barge into my house like that without my approval!"

Itachi smirked. "I don't need, do I?"

Sasuke spat back with venom. "Ofcourse you do!" _Slippery Bastard. _

"Anyways, what were you muttering about a little while ago when you woke up?"

"Nightmares. I saw that I lost control around my fiancé."

"Your fiancé?"

"Yeah, a human girl. You remember that girl with the weird hair back at our Uchiha-Haruno business party? She is to be my wife. I just hate the fact that I have to marry a human girl! Mom and dad, they already know that my inner beast is not like the other vampires. It is far too wild and savage compared to a normal vampire. Still, my god dammed fucking parents are forcing me! I have no idea what I would do in front of her. Yesterday, I tried harming Karin but Deidara stopped me followed by your orders. What if my fiancé and I are to be in the same room, or even sleeping together? Who would stop me then? I am afraid that I might hurt her, or do things she doesn't even deserve!" No matter how much he hated his older brother for treating him like a puny little boy, Sasuke knew that he was the best shoulder to cry on, and the best someone for dumping his problems.

"I see," Itachi's tone saddened. "Little brother, I think I know the real reason behind your marriage to a human girl."

"What might it be?"

"You see, the main purpose of my visit to you is that, I came here to inform you to be careful. You could've been in the black list but somehow, Deidara managed to interfere. Now that I learn you are getting married to a human girl, it sets you free from the danger of being in the black list."

"What do you mean? Elaborate more!"

"Mom and Dad," Itachi put his thumb closer to the lower lip. "They planned it out very strategically. When you are married, no matter how much violence you show to your mate, it's considered _love _and part of romance in our supernatural world as long as you don't kill her. They knew you had this wild 'inner beast' problem and fixed a girl who wouldn't even leave you that easily. This gives you the advantage of not being in the black list."

"What if the worst happens?!" Sasuke jumped out of his sitting position.

"I don't think that'll happen. If it does, your beast will lose the most important thing. And I am pretty sure your beast isn't that kind of a fool to kill it's food source. But, please, try your best to control that creature living with you, for she's a human. Humans are weak and fragile. Don't let your inner self take control over your mind." Itachi's words were sometimes so true and useful that Sasuke never failed to look up to him. Itachi never failed to comfort him in his troubles.

Sasuke was quiet, and silence took over the room.

Itachi stood up to leave the flat."I should get going then. Take care and good luck." He turned his back and then- "Wait!" Sasuke called out to him. He hugged his older brother gently from the front. "Thank you."

Itachi pulled away from the embrace and smiled, the genuine smile he always gave to his brother. Then in a cloud of dust he disappeared.

Sasuke checked the time to find that it was 4:30 in the morning. Time flew in a speed of lightening when he was with his older sibling.

"I wish his time with me lasted a bit more." Though Sasuke would never admit it, his brother was the only one he really enjoyed being with. He listened to his problems and gave the most harsh truth to him. The harsh truth was actually 'beautiful' for Sasuke, and it made so much sense. Just like the encounter a while ago. He lay down the bed thinking.

Realization hit him hard on the head like a truck when he realized that tonight he had that marriage meeting at La'Corde. "Should I go?" he spoke to himself. "I don't want to, but I have to!" he rolled over to the other side of the bed. "I have to do it for my own good and for the Harunos." He stared at the ceiling. "Awwhh!" he whined childishly. "So much drama... They are already driving me mad!" He took a deep breath. "Okay, like a good boy from the Uchiha, I'll go. But... " no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't decide. He got up from the bed, not bothering to fix his pants which hung loosely around his waist and walked towards the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and got lost in the scent of the sweet honey flavour. He finished with his tea, and soon it was 6 am. "Thank god, today's shift is short." he stretched his arms wide. "First at the Hyuga and the rest of the day I'm free. I'll pay a visit to Naruto and then I'll think about going to La'Corde." He went towards the bathroom to have a hot shower, humming his own tunes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to end it here. I know this chapter was quite lame but please, bare with me. :P **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


End file.
